


Baby Bargaining

by 4ever_yours2



Series: Baby Tales [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC Comics, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of some dark stuff so be careful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: After acquiring Noah Barry has to search for his parents. Barry checks the CCPD databases for a match. He finds only one promising lead. Oliver can't help being suspicious and does a background check.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Barry Allen
Series: Baby Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577581
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Baby Bargaining

**Author's Note:**

> Another addition to the Barry, Oliver and Noah tales!  
This has been sitting in my notes untouched for almost a month so rather than collecting dust I figured I had to post it now.

Early in the morning Barry’s eyes blink open, he's laying on his side facing Oliver and Oliver's facing him, Noah lays between them with Oliver's hand placed delicately over Noah for safety.

It's rare for Barry to wake up before Oliver so he takes a moment to try to mentally capture this very...domestic scene.

Barry smiles and slowly gets up and off the bed. He glances back to the sleeping pair, to see if he woke them up. Neither of them move. He leaves the room quietly and walks over to the computer. He sits down and boots it up.

It takes a moment to start. Then Barry loads up the missing persons database and puts the keywords 'Baby' and 'Central City and surrounding areas'. While that loads he puts the DNA hair sample he took off Noah into the tray beside the computer. He opens the DNA sequence program and inputs the sample. As that searches for a match he clicks onto the other window of missing persons reports.

Several reports pop up, Barry scans through them. All report an age too old, or something with a mental disorder, or a missing limb, or a tattoo. But then a few catch his eyes, the age is right. However some state they have hair or different coloured eyes. Some do have the right details, though. So he makes a list of the ones with correct details. Afterwards he checks the DNA sequence program, it doesn't seem to find a match.

He exhales loudly, at least he's got some leads to follow.

He hears the door open behind him, Oliver walks out with soft footfalls, Noah cradled in the crook of his left arm and a bottle in the other. Oliver looks up and notices Barry on the computer "Any leads?" Oliver walks over to kitchen

"A few" Barry stands and walks over to the kitchen bench. Oliver pulls down the tin of formula and adds the correct amount of the powder into the bottle. Barry continues "DNA sequencing didn't pull up any matches though"

Oliver adds water and shakes the bottle,

"So I wrote down the couple of leads that looked promising"

Oliver puts the bottle into the microwave and sets the timer.

"And I'll follow them up today so let's hope one is a match"

The microwave goes off, Oliver says "Good" he gets the warm bottle out of the microwave and tests the temperature. It's perfectly warm so Oliver carefully feeds it to Noah.

Barry can't fight the smile plastered to his face. He also can't help slyly pulling out his phone and taking a photo.

Oliver glances up at him when he hears the click, Barry grins widely. Oliver shakes his head and focuses back on task. When Noah finishes the bottle Oliver removes it and burps him.

Barry sits down and starts on the list. He calls the first number but nobody picks up, so he leaves them a voice mail 'Hi, this is Barry Allen. I'm a CSI and I've just got a few questions about the missing persons report you filed. If you could call me back shortly that would be great, thanks bye" he hangs up the phone and tries the next number. Oliver sits beside him, Noah lays with his head on Oliver's shoulder. He isn't asleep, just looking about the room curiously. It takes two rings for the next person to answer, a gruff "Hello?" Is heard

"Hi, my name is Barry Allen. I'm a CSI and I'm looking into the missing persons report-"

"No, I don't care about him. His stupid grandmother can look after him" he abruptly hangs up.

Barry pulls the phone away from his ear with a confused look, he then looks over at Oliver.

"What happened?"

"The guy cut me off and said his grandmother can look after the baby"

Oliver huffs in disbelief "Lets hope he wasn't the actual parent of him" Oliver moves Noah from his shoulder to rest against his arm, Noah's blue eyes stare up at Oliver in wonder.

Barry nods in agreement. He looks to the next name on the list and dials the number. The call doesn't go through.

"Wrong number?"

Barry shakes his head, no "I don't think it was in service"

Noah reaches up and grabs Oliver’s beard “Ow” Oliver mutters, not in any actual pain but surprised by the sudden grab. Barry glances over and laughs. Oliver spares him a glance before grabbing Noah’s hand and gently removing it from his face. Noah cries out in discomfort and reaches for his face again.

Barry smiles at he pair’s struggle and gives a small laugh.

He collects himself and tries the next number, after a few rings the line picks up.

"Hello?" The voice sounds feminine

"Hi, I'm Barry Allen. I'm a CSI agent at Central City. I was following up on a lead that involves your missing persons report?"

"Yes?"

"You reported a young child going missing, what age were they?"

"About one"

"And how long ago was this?"

"Two weeks ago"

"Could you describe this child to me?"

"Yes, he was about one. Short brown hair and green eyes"

"Ok, thank you. I'll examine more evidence and get back to you"

"Thank you"

The line drops and Barry puts his phone down with a groan. He rubs his eyes and says "This is hopeless"

"Barry could you hold him?"

Barry sits up "Yeah, sure" and carefully takes Noah from Oliver. Oliver gets up and rounds the bench and opens the fridge. Oliver grabs out some meat, eggs, a packet of frozen chips and some other items Barry can't see. Barry shifts Noah onto one arm then goes back to his list. There's about two more names left.

He calls the first number, one ring, two, three, voicemail.

_Hi this is Rose, I'm unavailable at the moment so please leave your details and I'll give you a call back when I can._

Beep.

"Hi this is Barry Allen, I'm a CSI at Central City. I was looking at your missing persons report and it looks like it could be related to my case. Please give me a call as soon as you can so we can discuss details."

Barry hangs up. He dials the next number. They instantly pick up "Hi, this is Robert. How may I help?"

"Hi Robert, this is Barry Allen" he feels like a broken record "I'm a CSI agent at Central City. I just want to discuss your missing persons report, is that ok?"

"...Yes"

"Ok, how old was the kid?"

"Roughly seven months"

Promising, "When did they go missing?"

"Almost a week ago?"

"What are some finer details you can tell me?"

"He has short hair, blonde and blue eyes"

Extra promising, "Ok, could we possibly meet sometime this week? To see if the child is yours?”

“Yes that’s fine. Could we meet at Central Park on Tuesday around noon?”

“Of course. Bye”

The line drops

Oliver places a plate of steaming food in front of Barry “Was it a match?”

Barry places Noah to sit upright on his thigh, one hand supporting him as the other picks up the fork “Yes, we’re going to meet him at Central Park in two days”

Oliver nods and sits beside Barry with his own plate of food. The pair sit in silence and eat, Noah occasionally making a noise or trying to take Barry’s food.

Afterwards, Barry takes Noah to the lounge room and sits on the couch, Noah resting against his chest. Barry turns on the TV and starts flipping through the channels to find something to watch. Meanwhile, Oliver walks over to the computer and sits down on the chair “Can I exit out of your programs, Barry?”

“Sure”

Oliver closes the search window, and the DNA window.

Then he pulls up the personnel file program,“Barry, who was the last guy you rang?”

“Robert Clair”

Oliver nods, and types it into the search bar.

A few pop up, “How old was he?”

“Hmm, 32?”

Oliver looks through and finds the file. He clicks and it opens. It reads:

_Name: Robert Clair_

_Age: 32_

_Sex: Male_

_Eye colour: Green_

_Nationality: American_

_Address: [XXXXX]_

_Phone: [XXXX]_

Oliver scrolls passed the general information, to:

_Criminal history: Burglary, Armed assault, Breaking and entering, Kidnapping, Drug use,_

Those charges had Oliver alert, but the huge bold words at the bottom got his attention the most:

**This person is currently wanted for kidnapping**.

Red warning signs immediately went off in Oliver’s head.

He turns to Barry “We can’t give Noah to Robert”

Barry's eyes shift to his “What? Why?”

“He’s wanted for kidnapping”

Barry eyes widen, and he sits up. Noah babbles discomfort to that “Was...was it Noah?”

“It doesn’t say, but we can’t give him to Robert”

Oliver’s eyes glance over to his computer for a moment, then back to Barry “Why don’t we set a trap?”

“Set a trap?”

“Yes, he doesn’t suspect that you know his criminal history, right?”

Barry nods "I only told him I'm a CSI agent and people typically think we don't do background checks"

“So you go to the meeting as planned and I’ll get CCPD to catch him”

“Ok”

* * *

The train screeches to a stop. As soon as the doors open Barry, Oliver and Noah exit. Barry leads them to the taxi rank, they get into the first available one and they arrive at CCPD around 10am. The trio enter the building and take the elevator up to the precinct level. They immediately walk over to Singh's office.

Singh looks up when he sees them walk in “May I help you?”

Barry nods “We’ve been following a case of a kidnapping, and I think we almost have him caught”

Sigh nods to indicate he’s following

“I’m going to meet him in Central Park and we were hoping you could surprise him and arrest him?”

Singh nods, and process this. “Ok...yeah we can”

Barry checks the time “Ok, Oliver can discuss this more with you but I have to go”  


Oliver nods, Barry spares him one last look then leaves.

He arrives at the park a little earlier than planned. He heads towards the center of the park and waits. Barry shifts nervously from one foot to the other. Noah sits against his chest vertically, eyes gazing about the bright park. Barry looks around again, and checks his phone again for any update from Oliver.There’s nothing, so Barry clicks it shut and hopes Oliver’s plan is going ok.

Barry shakes his head to clear his thoughts, and sees someone with the description of Robert walk up to him.

Nervous green eyes meet his “Barry Allen?”

He shifts Noah to one arm, and out stretches his free arm “Yes, you must be Robert”

Robert nods

“Before I can give him over, I want to ask some questions”

He nods nervously and looks around “Yeah, sure”

“What’s his name?”

“Uh, Jack”

“How old is he?”

“Seven months”

Barry nods “Are you still with the mother?”

He shakes his head “No, we broke up a while ago”

“And what hospital was he born in?” Barry remembers reading it in the report, he just hopes Robert can guess which one

“Uhh” Robert moves his gaze about “Uh, New Central?”

_Wrong, it was East Central._

“Ok” he tells Robert “Just let me do something first?”

Robert nods. Barry pulls up his phone and texts Oliver ‘Now’

Before Barry can put the phone down CCPD officers, with Singh in the front, emerge from the bushes and other hidden places “Freeze!”

Barry steps away from Robert.

“We have you surrounded” Singh announces

Robert’s wide gaze turns to a glare towards Barry. Singh steps forward and cuffs him

Oliver appears beside Barry “Good work”

Barry smiles “It’s all thanks to you, without that background check we wouldn’t have known”

Oliver smiles and drapes his arm over Barry’s shoulder, careful not to hit Noah.

* * *

“That guy you arrested last week in that ally was a supplier for Robert?” Barry asks, he remembers him, and that place. It was where he first found Noah.

“Ok, thank you, Singh” Barry hangs up and sits on the couch with Oliver and Noah

“So, what happened?” Oliver asks

“Robert is in jail for life. They found out he has kidnapped before and they’ve found evidence of murder too”

Oliver grimaces. He pauses then, and looks down to Noah “So...” he gently brushes the small tuffs of hair on Noah’s head, he looks up at Oliver with a giant smile and laugh “What are we going to do with him?”

Surprise takes Barry, he hadn’t thought about that. He stares down at Noah for a long moment, then up at Oliver, trying to search his eyes for an answer.

But, truthfully, Barry already knew Oliver’s answer. It was all in his words, and Barry already knew his own answer.

“Lets adopt him”


End file.
